The Long Road
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Sequel to Where Do We Go From Here? How are Puck and Rachel dealing with the fact that they're raising two very different daughters? Emily is now fourteen and Beth is now sixteen.
1. Where The Road Led Us Too

**I'm Back with a sequel. I suggest you read Where Do we Go From Here first... :)**

**The Long Road: **Sequel to Where Do We Go From Here? How are Puck and Rachel dealing with the fact that they're raising two very different daughters? Emily is now fourteen and Beth is now sixteen.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where the Road Led Us Too **

A lot has happened during the past seven years. Puck, Rachel, Emily, and Beth were growing stronger as a family. Everyone grew close to another, especially Puck, and Rachel. Things were great for the Puckerman family until that one year when everything happened. Beth was eleven years old when her mother Shelby tragically passed away after a horrible car accident. Even with Rachel as a step-mom she felt uncomfortable calling her "Mom." It was hard for Beth to move on. She wasn't happy, couldn't smile or laugh, and even Emily couldn't help. One night she had a horrible nightmare and was ashamed of herself for wetting her bed. Puck hated seeing his little girl like this. He brings her to therapy and she was slowly getting better. That's when Puck and Rachel noticed the change in the girl. She wasn't shy or his little princess he once knew. Her attitude changed wardrobe, and her personality. That's when Puck and Rachel noticed the friendship has fade between the two sisters who were once oh so close.

A few months later Emily felt like her world was falling apart. She was only nine when the guy who raised her has stopped caring for her. Finn Hudson sent her presents for birthdays and holidays and he has seen her weekends. That's all changed when Finn met a model and they moved to L.A. without saying a goodbye. Emily wasn't comfortable yet calling Puck, "Daddy". It hurt her so much when Rachel explained what was going on. Her daddy she knew since birth didn't want to be part of her life anymore. She cried for days, months, and weeks. Rachel suggested to bring her to Beth's therapist. She couldn't see her little girl like this but Puck wanted to have a try. Puck promised that he would never leave her like Finn did. Puck sang her a song and that's when Emily started calling her "Daddy." That following year Emily noticed she and Beth were no longer friends.

Now at sixteen, Beth is just like her mother in so many ways. She's the head captain of the Cheerio team. She's dating the quarterback of the football team of two years and Puck isn't about that. They are the Powerful Couple of William McKinley high school. Everyone wants to be Beth's friend. Everyone looks up to her and she's proud of that,

Now at fourteen, Emily isn't at all like her sister, but a lot like her mother. She's in Glee Club, has a fantastic voice which no one was surprise of, worships Barbara Streisand, and loves musicals. Her school life isn't exactly like Beth. She isn't popular and only has about two or three friends from The Glee Club. Not even her own club she's in likes her. Emily doesn't tell her parents how her school life is since she doesn't want to upset them. She'll only talk about Glee.

It's a Friday night. The Puckerman's household was extremely quiet. Rachel has been looking of a photo album just for Emily. Puck walks out of the shower shirtless.

"Noah! Put a shirt on." Rachel says.

Puck laughs as he puts deodorant on. "Relax, babe. We're married."

"But you know how I feel when the girls are home." Rachel reminds Puck.

"You got to chill out. They won't see me like this." Puck says shrugging his shoulders. _Okay, maybe I was wrong about that._

Rachel jumps as she saw Beth barging into her room. "Ew! Daddy! I think I'm going to be sick!" Beth says having the chills..

"Honey, I told you to put a shirt on." Rachel begs Puck.

"I'm really sorry, Beth and alright, alright." Puck says as he looks at Rachel. He walks back into their bathroom. Rachel saw the look in Beth's face that she needed something but hesitated to ask. "Did you need something?" Rachel asked.

Beth shook her head. "It's fine. I need Daddy to sign my History paper."

Silence occurred between them too. Even now, Beth doesn't have a fond relationship with Rachel. "I can sign it if you want?" Rachel offers.

"No fence, but Daddy's always been signing my test papers. I know how you write your signature. You put Rachel Berry Puckerman with a freaking gold star. It's kind of embarrassing." Beth responds.

_Ouch. This girl is never afraid to say what's her mind_. Rachel looks down. She tries to hide the fact that Beth has hurt her feelings. Beth tried to leave but was stopped from her father. "I'm here. What's up?"

"It can wait till later." Beth says. She walks out of the room. Puck looks at Rachel. He knows that position she's in. She knows she's upset but she won't look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to Rachel who's now in tears.

"Beth hates me." Rachel cries on Puck's shoulder. "She's never going to except the fact that I could be a mom to her. Not a mom, mom, but a step-mom. What she said to me really hurt me, Noah."

Puck smoothes Rachel's back. "Ssh, I'll have a talk with her."

"Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong, you know?" Rachel says. "I'm not trying to take Shelby's place. I just want a special relationship with Beth. I love her like she's my own daughter. She never gives me a chance." Rachel cries.

"One day she will." Puck says kissing Rachel.

"Sometimes I'm jealous that you and Emily picked up so fast. You have a special bond."

"You and Beth will too."

"When will that happen? Noah, she'll be in college when she'll finally accept me."

_I see the way Beth treats Rachel. I hate it. I see the way Rachel cries after the cruel things she says. It kind of reminds me of how Quinn used to treat Rachel before any of us became friends. It sucks. I hate it. _"It's been a long road for Beth. Don't let her get to you all the time, Rach." Puck says. Once they married, Puck has respected Rachel more. He stopped calling her Berry and finally called her by her given name.

"She probably thinks it's weird since you're like her half sister or something...but I'll talk to her."

"Oh my gosh. I've never thought about that. Not once since I saw you and met Beth." Rachel cries.

"It's okay, Rach. I'll handle Beth. She's my problem." Puck says.

"The only time when she and I ever spoke was when she got her first period. She needed a woman to talk too and I was there. She hated you so much when you tried to figure out what was wrong. I'll never forget that." Rachel tends to smile.

"See, there's step one. Step two will come soon and soon step three." Puck smiles kissing Rachel.

"I really hope so. I really hope she and Emily will go back into the friendship they once have. Hey, it could happen you know? Emily now goes to McKinley."

Puck nods. "They kind of remind me about you and Quinn."

Rachel laughs. "If only Quinn has seen Beth the way she is now she would of been proud."

Puck laughs. "It kills me to know that she's never once tried to reach out or contact Beth."

"I know, Noah. I know. That's why I'm here now." Rachel cuddles with Puck. "We had a long road. It's going to be even longer, babe." Puck warns Rachel.

"I'll let you have that one. Emily hasn't even had her first kiss or her first boyfriend yet." Rachel reminds him.

"And she never will. " Puck says.

"Noah? She'll date at some time of her life."

"And not for a very long time. Trust me, babe. You won't like any boy Emily dates. Beth had one boyfriend in the eighth grade, another in the ninth, and finally met her love of her life. I hate his guts." Puck sighs heavily.

"Noah, it's called growing up." It's life part of life. If we never grew up, we wouldn't be here right now." Rachel says.

Puck thought about the words that Rachel has said. Those words played in his head over and over again. She was right. He was here now. She was here now.

Noah Puckerman was living his dream.

A beautiful wife, two beautiful daughters, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you :)**


	2. Lies and Truth

**Thank you to those who reviewed, follow, and added my story to their favorites. I'm not sure where I'm really going with this but I'll continue to write...here's a chapter about the girls relationship. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lies and Truth**

She smiles after looking at herself on the mirror. She's just finished applying blush, lip-gloss, and mascara on. She wore a pencil skirt and a white silky blouse. Her hair was down and curled with a little bow attached on her head.

She turns around as she sees her father standing by her door. "Hi, daddy."

"Where are you going looking so pretty?" Puck asked.

"A date. It's a Friday night. I'm allowed to spend the night out." Beth responds.

"Be home at eleven-fifteen sharp." Puck says.

"You're the best, daddy! Thank you!" Beth hugs her father.

Beth looks at her father worrying about the curious look on his face. "Daddy? I'll be fine. We've gone out on late dates before."

Puck nods. "I know. It's not about that, sweetheart."

"Then what is that look about?" Beth asked.

"Did you say anything to Rachel that would make her upset?" Puck asked.

Beth shrugs her shoulders.

"Beth..." Puck says. "You can't keep treating Rachel like that. She's your step-mom. She loves you."

Beth shook her head. "No she's not. She's my half-sister. She and I shared the same mother."

"So is this what it's about?" Puck asked concerned.

"I haven't reached out to her because I'm afraid she's going to replace Mom. I know it's been seven years, daddy but I can't let that happen. There's a special place in my heart for Mom."

"But Rachel's tried to be there for you. She's still there for you but you keep shutting her off."

"What do you want me to do?" Beth asked.

"I want you to give her a chance. She's a wonderful person, Beth. She doesn't want to replace your mom. You've been a little harsh to her."

Beth sighs. "I'll think about it, daddy." She says standing up. "I've got to go. Aaron's outside waiting for me. Bye, daddy. I love you." Beth says giving her father a hug and a kiss.

"Get home safe, sweetheart. Don't do anything stupid." Puck warns her.

"Daddy..." Beth cries and leaves the room. Puck took a deep breath. _Aaron Samuels. That guy isn't on my good list. Hopefully Beth will think about what I've told her. She better. And she better be home by curfew._

Maybe things will get better for Rachel and Beth.

* * *

The very next morning breakfast was made by Puck. He made chocolate chips pancakes for everyone along with eggs. Everyone came down except Beth. Puck was worried that she might of missed her curfew and was wondering if Emily knew anything.

"Did anyone hear Beth come home last night?" Puck asked.

Emily shrugs her shoulders.

'You know me, Noah. I sleep like a baby." Rachel says. Puck sighs. Usually he would hear Beth come home on late curfews on a Friday night. He shrugs it off thinking he fell asleep early knowing he was tired from a long week of work.

"Her pancake is getting cold." Emily says. "Just like she always is." She adds. Puck raises an eyebrow. "Last night she said I didn't have a life because I never get invited to extremely cool parties." Emily sighs.

Puck listens to Emily carefully. "She told you that?" He asked.

Emily nods. "So when she said she was going out on a late date, she lied to you." Emily smirks.

Rachel glances at Emily than at Puck. "Is this all true?"

"Why would I lie? I care about her, believe it or not, but I do. I don't know anything about the party but I know she was there." Emily continued. Rachel saw the anger on Puck's face.

The three of them became silent as they saw Beth coming down the stairs. She greets them with a weak smile, puts syrup on her pancake, and takes a bite. She couldn't help but notice how her family was staring at her. "Good morning?" She greets them.

Rachel places her hand on Puck's shoulder. "Good morning." Emily gives Beth a fake smile.

"How was your date?" Puck asked.

"Lovely, daddy. Aaron took me to the movies, dinner at Breadsticks, and we laid on the sand of the lake looking at the stars. It was an amazing night." Beth says.

"What'd you have for dinner?" Puck continues to ask his daughter about her "Special Night"

"Alfredo pasta." Beth responds. "We ate chocolate cake for dessert. He was so sweet last night. He gave me a goodnight kiss." Beth smiles.

Puck had enough. Beth has never lied to him like this before. "You can quit the act, Beth."

Beth looks at her father confusingly.

"I told them that you went out to a party." Emily smirks.

"You what? You promised you wouldn't tell!" Beth screams.

"Yeah, but then I thought that it isn't right how you treat me like I'm a nobody when actually I'm your sister." Emily argues.

Beth rolls her eyes. She then looks at her father. "Daddy? I'm really sorry but I had to lie to you. All that stuff I said isn't true! It never happened. I had to make up an excuse because I know you wouldn't of let me go. It was held by this senior with no parents supervising the party. You'd flip out and I already said I could go. Did you really think I would be going to the movies dressed the way I was dressed?" Beth asked.

Puck took a deep breath. "You're right. I wouldn't of let you go..." He says. "But you know this is you're first time lying to me. Beth? I'm disappointed in you."

"I said I was sorry, daddy!" Beth apologizes. "If it makes you feel better I came home before two o'clock."

"Did you drink?" Puck asked.

"No, daddy. Aaron didn't drink either. We're both very responsible."

"But you lie..." Puck says.

"I'm sorry! I just had to go! If I didn't go, my reputation would go down the drain!"

Rachel clears her throat. "Noah? I think you need to stay cool. She already apologized and was honest about the time she came home. Most teenage daughters aren't like that." She looks at Beth, hoping Beth would mouth a thank you to her but didn't.

Puck nods. "Okay, fine. You're grounded for the next two weekends. You're not allowed to make plans with your friends or Aaron." Puck knew this day would come. Puck knew he would have to ground his daughter at one point of her life.

"But I apologized! Daddy, please!" Beth cries.

"No, Beth...You're grounded. And for the next two weekends I'll be the one getting a hold of your phone."

"What?!" Beth yells. "This is ridiculous! I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you're grounding me for the first time!" And just like that Beth storms out and upstairs to her room.

"Do you want me to-" Rachel asked but Puck shook his head before she finished.

"No. She'll be angry for a while but you shouldn't check on her." Puck says

"Daddy? Would you like me to go?" Emily asked. "Mommy grounded me for having a fit with Mr. Schu a couple months ago."

Puck shrugs. "I guess... be careful, pumpkin."

Emily smiles. "Thanks for breakfast." She heads upstairs to Beth's room.

She was hoping she'd be able to actually talk to Beth and not have a cat fight.

* * *

Emily hesitates to knock on Beth's door. She was the one who offers so it took her ten minutes to finally knock on the door. "Go away!" Beth screams. Emily shook her head and opens the unlock door.

Beth glares at her sister. "You should of kept your mouth shut. You're the last person who I want to see." Beth says.

"I was just looking out for you. I know you don't care about me but I care about you. You're my sister and I was worried about you last night."

"Aaron and I were having a life. It's something you don't have." Beth glares. Emily folds her arms and nods. "I've been grounded before. Mom grounded me a couple months ago with that Mr. Schu thing, remember?"

"Yeah, so? You were only grounded one weekend and it didn't matter anyways because you didn't have any major plans."

Emily ignores what Beth has said. "I came up here because I want to make a truth."

"A truth?" Beth asked.

"I couldn't stand when you lied to Daddy like that. I had to tell him the truth and I'm sorry. " Emily pauses. "If you keep doing this then Daddy would continue to ground you. So I call a truth." She pauses as she hesitates to continue. "Join Glee Club."

Beth looks at her sister. "What?"

"Join Glee Club." Emily repeats herself.

"Why? That club is full of losers."

"I know you have a voice in you, Beth. I've heard you sing and hum in the shower. You're really, good. Mr. Schu says he'd be more than welcome to gain a member or two. I know Aaron's secret. He's a singer just like you are. You two would be perfect for Glee."

"No, no...We have a reputation to live up for. Glee Club will ruin our lives."

"Fine." Emily says. "Then I'd just have to continue to rat you out..."

Beth sighs. "Okay, fine! I'll join Glee club...when can I audition?"

"Tomorrow at exactly three o'clock. You know where the choir room is so don't be late." Emily walked out of the room.

_Me join Glee Club? Is she insane? What is she thinking? If I join Glee Club then I'll be having slushy facials attacks every day. _

_My life will be over after tomorrow at three o'clock. Great..._

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I haven't really thought about Puck's career in life but here Rachel still teaches vocal coaching at George Peterson (I made the school up) What do you think Puck should be?**

**Please read and review. Thank you! :) **


	3. The Girls

**I'm not sure if I'm actually happy with this chapter but I know what I have plans for more chapters coming up. I'm just in the beginning. So, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Girls**

Beth was bored out of her mind that afternoon. Her father has taking her cell phone away. All she could do was twirl her blond hair with her finger. Being grounded wasn't fun. She wasn't happy. She has been looking up the ceiling for a while thinking about the events that just happened in the morning.

Emily has just made her join Glee club. Rachel tried to stick up for her. What was going on? She stops looking at the ceiling and looks at her door as she heard someone knock. She sighs as she sees Rachel.

"Hey." Rachel smiles.

Beth sits up. "What?" Beth snaps.

"You looked upset earlier." Rachel says.

"Of course I'm upset! Daddy just took my phone! I can't go another hour without it." Beth cries. She grabs her pillow and screams.

"I could talk to him if you want..."

"I know why you'd offer that but it's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?" Rachel asked. She felt dumb for asking such a question.

"Forget it." Beth says. "Could you leave me alone?" Beth asked.

Rachel sighs. "I baught Ice cream. There's Rocky Road, your favorite." She says before leaving Beth's doorway.

_Rocky Road doesn't sound so bad right now. That will actually make me happy...I hsould probably stop depressing over the fact that I'm grounded. I still have to think about this whole Rachel thing. _Beth stood up from bed and heads downstairs for her favorite Ice Cream.

And that's when she realized that she wasn't dumb. Her father has ground her for another reason. Her father thought that these two weekends would bring her , Rachel, and Emily closer if she stayed home for once.

* * *

Ice Cream has made her feel better. Puck has notice the strange behavior between the two girls.

"What song would you sing for your auditon?" Emily asked out of the blue.

Puck looks at Beth in shocked. He didn't know his daughter could sing. "Since when did you...?"

"I've had talents for years, okay?" Beth says. "I'm joining Glee Club and plus Mrs. Pillsbury said it would look great for my collage applications." She thought of a quick excuse to maake up.

Rachel smiles. "I'd like to hear you sing one day."

Puck nods. "Yeah, so would I." He said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone until further notice. I haven't really thought about what I wanted to sing." Beth sighs. "What did you sing, Emily?" Beth asked.

"Don't Rain on my Parade. I've been singing it sing I could talk." Emily says proudly.

"I'll probably sing a song dedicated to my mom." Beth says quietly. "I mean, she and I used to sing together all the time."

"She never told me that..." Puck says.

"I'll open up soon." Beth smiles.

"Yeah, she'll have too. I've heard her sing in the shower already." Emily says.

"Why haven't you told me?" Puck asked

Emily shrugs her shoulders. "It wasn't my place to tell."

"Daddy? Since I'm joining the same club as Emily, does this mean I'm still grounded?" Beth asked.

"I'll consider it tonight, munchkin." Puck says. "Just don't get your hopes up."

Beth smiles. "I'm sure you'll like Glee club. Your father and I were in it. We were actually the ones to be the first class to ever win Nationals." Rachel smiles proudly. Puck wraps his arms around Rachel. "Mr. Schu's an awesome teacher. He was like a father figure to me."

"Well, I'm excited to join Glee club." Beth says, smiling at Emily.

Puck and Rachel glance at each other, knowing there was a catch to all of this.

* * *

The girls were upstairs in their room doing their homework. Puck and Rachel cuddle together on the coach watching the musical Rent. Rachel yawns and rests her head on Puck's shoulder. Puck strokes his fingers on Rachel's hair. "This is nice." He says.

"I know." Rachel says getting comfortable. "That was weird earlier with the girls." Rachel says.

"Tell me about it." Puck agreed. "It's like they're acting."

"Beth joining Glee is the least thing I've ever expected to happen." Rachel says, shrugging her shoulders. "

"I wish she didn't have to hide her talent." Puck sighs. "I'm her father; I think I deserve to know how her voice sounds like."

"I'm one hundred percent positive that Beth has an fantastic voice." Rachel says kissing Puck. "Her parents are fantastic singers."

"I love you." Puck says.

"And I love you very much. I love that we're enjoying this moment together."

Puck laughs. "We have a lot of moments together since our daughters are old enough."

"I cherish every moment." Rachel says.

They share passionate kisses for the rest of the night that they have forgot the fact that they were actually watching a musical.


	4. Beth's Audition For Glee Club

**Chapter 4: Beth's Audition For Glee**

* * *

**The Glee Club**

**Kelly Camden** (a freshmen, a shy girl who isn't as social but opens up when she sings. Singing is her passion)

**Nickolas Romandetti** (the cute male lead, a sophomore, and is very polite; has his eye on Emily)

**Michael Jefferson **(a sophomore, a nerd who thinks every girl could get with him)

**Jessica Nolan **(a senior who hates Emily's guts, hates her voice, and hates how she's hogs all the attention)

**Thomas McHale **(a junior, one of the most powerful voice for Broadway, he is Emily's competition)

**Jasmine Lombardi **(a senior who is Jessica's best friend, also hates everything about Emily

**Lucas Thompson **(a senior who is Jasmine's boyfriend. He hates how his girlfriend and her best friend treat Emily)

**Brad Dean **(a bad-boy motorcycle-tattoo freak who thinks singing is cool but every girl is afraid to get to know him because of his attitude; )

**Lauren Evans** (a freshman, a chubby girl with red hair with a booming voice, and thinks she's better than everyone else in the group)

**Ashley Larsen **(a senior, isn't afraid to say what's on her mind, and is consider a total bitch who tries to steal all the solos)

* * *

The rest of the weekend Beth searched for songs to audition for Glee. She found the perfect song. She practiced it when she was home alone so her parents wouldn't hear her yet. Once Monday rolled around she explained to Aaron that she was joining, and that he should join too, but she also mentioned the truth she made with Emily. Aaron just nods since he knows he has the voice as well.

Three o'clock came. Mr. Schu was about to write something on the board but was stopped when he saw the least two popular kids of McKinley walking into the choir room.

All eyes were on them.

"Mr. Schu?" Beth says. "I'd like to join Glee Club. Aaron and I would."

Mr. Schu just nods. He was speechless. He sits on one of the chairs and lets Aaron sing a solo. He was good. He reminded Mr. Schu so much of a young Finn Hudson.

Next was Beth. Everyone in the room didn't know what to think. Why was the head cheerio joining Glee Club? Was this really happening?

"Beth Corcoran. I'll be singing For You Will I Will by Monica." Beth says. She takes a deep breath, knowing all eyes were on her. She didn't care. She was doing this.

_**When you're feeling lost in the night,**_

_**When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting**_

_**Count on me, I will be there**_

_**Anytime the times get too tough**_

_**Anytime your best ain't enough,**_

_**I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,**_

_**See you through,**_

_**I'll be there and there is nothing**_

_**I won't do.**_

Beth sang with her eyes closed the whole time, with full of passion. She slowly opens them and looks at Aaron. Aaron nods and smiles to encourage her to go on.

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**I will be your hero your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

_**I will be the sun in your sky**_

_**I will light your way for all time**_

_**Promise you, **_

_**for you I will**_

The girls were glaring at Beth. The guys just couldn't take their eyes off of her. Beth was stealing the spotlight of attention.

_**I will shield your heart from the rain**_

_**I will let no harm come your way**_

_**Oh these arms will be your shelter**_

_**No these arms won't let you down**_

_**If there is a mountain to move**_

_**I will move that mountain for you**_

_**I'm here for you, I'm here forever**_

_**I will be your fortress, tall, and strong**_

_**I will keep you safe,**_

_**I'll stand beside you, right, and wrong.**_

Beth walks over to Aaron and kisses him. Once again all girls rolled their eyes. Emily just sat there, feeling proud for her sister. Beth stood in front of Aaron for the last verse she was going to sing.

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**I will be your hero, your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

_**I will be the sun in your sky**_

_**I will light your way for all time**_

_**Promise you**_

_**For you I will**_

Mr. Schu stood up. He was impressed by Beth Corcoran. He never knew she sang and never in his life would he think she'd be joining Glee Club. All the boys whistled and cheers while the girls remained glaring at the pretty blond.

"That was amazing! Beth, you are fantastic! You and Aaron are both welcomed to the Glee Club."

Aaron and Beth share a passionate kiss.

"Wow! I am still shocked with your performances. Beth, you are really talented. You're good too, Aaron."

Beth smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Schu."

Jessica rolls her eyes and looks over at Emily. "Hey, freak!. It looks like you got yourself another competition here. You should be jealous that your own sister robbed your talent."

Emily ignores Jessica. "Don't let her get to you. You are better than your sister." Nickolas whispers on Emily's ear. Emily blushes.

"Wow!" Mr. Schu shook his head. "The Puckerman sisters got talent."

"Okay, enough with giving the Puckermans all the attention. Can we just get to the lesson?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Schu. I was supposed to be sharing my solo today." Ashley rolls her eyes.

Mr. Schu nods. "Alright, sorry..." He apologized.

Everyone but Jessica, Jassmine, and Ashley were all welcoming Aaron and Beth into the club but mostly Beth. Jasmine was giving Beth the death glare as she sees Lucas all over Beth as well. Emily just sat there feeling ignored. It was all Emily's fault for making truth with Beth to join Glee Club. Emily wanted to bang her head on the wall for doing something so stupid. Glee is the only place where she can be herself and gets all the attention (most of the time) The whole time as Beth stole the attention Emily couldn't help but think she made the biggest mistake.

Emily Puckerman was jealous.

* * *

That night at dinner at the Puckerman's household Rachel and Puck notice how happy Beth has been. She was smiling non-stop while Emily just sat and ate her dinner quietly.

"How was your audition?" Puck asked.

"Oh! I nailed it! Mr. Schu loved it so much and Aaron's as well." Beth smiles.

"What did you sing?" Rachel asked.

"For You I Will by Moncia. I saw some death glares from the girls but that won't get to me."

"The truth is off." Emily whispers.

All eyes are on Emily.

"What are you talking, baby?" Rachel asked.

"The only reason Beth joined is because of me and after today I felt like it's always about Beth! The truth was if she joined I wouldn't rat on her so daddy wouldn't ground her. Oh an also that she'd stop throwing slushies on my face..." Emily blurts out.

Puck raises his eyebrow. "You do what?" Puck asked.

"I throw slushies at her or at least I used to. I'm going to stop now. Glee will make me a better person."

Emily shook her head. "But Glee is my thing!"

Beth rolls her eyes. "You're the one who asked me to join!"

"But I didn't think you'd actually do it!" The girls were bickering across the table.

"Baby, maybe Beth is right. Maybe Glee will make her a better person." Rachel tries to calm her daughter down.

Emily shook her head. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Mommy, you're taking her side? I'm your star! Not Beth!" Emily yells.

Rachel shook her head. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm not choosing sides here. I feel pretty confident that Glee will bring you girls closer together."

"That's right. Glee is something you both can share together." Puck says.

"But Glee is my thing! Singing is my passion. I've been singing since I could walk or talk. Mommy? Daddy? Please don't let Beth take that one thing away from me!" With that Emily storms out crying. Rachel runs after her. Puck looks at Beth who just shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

* * *

Emily laid flat on her stomach as she cried on her pillow. She should have never made the truth if she knew this was going to happen. She was the star of the club no matter what anyone says..Now that was all going to be taking away.

Rachel knocks on her daughter's door and walks in. Rachel strokes her daughter's brunette curls. "You will always be my star. Glee will always be your thing." Rachel says.

She sighs as Emily sobs. She can't look at her or speak. Emily was devastated. "Baby? Everything I'm telling you is true. No one can replace my star. You are Broadway material...Beth is not going to take that away."

"But she can take solos away! My solos! It's going to happen. I'm not Mr. Schu's favorite person right now." Emily sobs harder.

"Baby, no..." Rachel shook her head. "Maybe a glass of water could erase your sadness?" Rachel suggests.

Emilly shook her head. She still hasn't looked at her mother. "Baby? Is there anything I can do?"

"There is nothing you can do! It's the biggest mistake I made. It's always been Beth this, Beth that, or oh Beth is so pretty, who's that other girl?" Emily says as she finally looks at her mother with teary eyes. "It's not fair! Mommy, it's so not fair! It's not fair!" Emily buries her face on Rachel's lap and continues to sob.

Rachel didn't know what to say. Her heart crushes into pieces every time her baby girl cries. She rocks her daughter back and forth wishing that she was a baby again. Emily holds on tight since she was sobbing uncontrollably

_**"Don't tell me not to live,**_

_**Just sit and putter**_

_**Life's candy and the sun's**_

_**A ball of butter**_

_**Don't bring a around a cloud**_

_**To rain on my Parade!"**_

She sang softly into her daughter's ear. She knew that whenever Emily was crying like this there was only one thing that would make her stop.

Barbara.

But this time Rachel singing her favorite song didn't help. She continued crying so hard that she couldn't take deep breaths. "Sweetie, take deep breaths. Everything will be okay. Just take deep breaths." Rachel says comforting her daughter as much as she could. Emily did just that. "That's my girl. Beth is not going to ruin Glee for you. Okay, baby?" Rachel says. "Ssh...I won't let that happen, baby girl. I promise." Rachel continued rocking her back and forth and stayed there until her baby fell asleep.

Jealously is never a good sign for Miss. Emily Kate Berry Puckerman.

* * *

**So yeah I tried creating new kids from The Glee Club but I don't think I'll mainly focus on them...it's just the Puckermans and the girls. **

**I don't own any ****of these songs.**

**Don't Rain on My Parade- Barbara Streisand-Funny Girl**  
**For You I Will- Monica**

**As always please REVIEW :D**


End file.
